


Possession

by wildirish



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildirish/pseuds/wildirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is celebrating her twenty-third birthday out with friends at a club. She has finally decided to give up on Bass. He has other ideas. No Blackout AU. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveforthestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/gifts).



**Possession**

**by WildIrish**

**Disclaimer:** _Revolution_ is not mine. This story is.

**A/N:** I wrote this over a couple days. I wasn't going to post but a certain citrusy friend told me that it was a mutual pal's birthday on Dec. 29th. This isn't a particularly sentimental story, but **Happy Birthday LovefortheStory** anyway. I hope you have a great day. This story is a little different from anything else I've written for Charloe. It's a no Blackout AU.

* * *

The loud pulsating bass of some club remix vibrated through Charlie's body. Strobe lights swirled around the room temporarily blinding her whenever they spun in her eyes. She was putting on a show. One that said that she loved the unremarkable electronic music, that the lights were thrilling, the grinding of bodies all around her was exciting. One that said the smile on her face was bliss. This show was for Bass Monroe.

Inside, Charlie's heart was crushed. But she was following the old adage, "Fake it 'til you make it." Bass had had years to claim the heart that she so readily offered and he consistently rejected it. No more. She was celebrating her twenty-third birthday with a group of friends and even larger group of strangers. She'd rather be locked away in a closet with Bass than the spacious cavern of the club.

No. Not anymore. She reminded herself. She'd made this decision hours earlier when she had been celebrating at her brother Danny's apartment with family and friends. Danny knew that she hated surprise parties and thus felt compelled to inflict one on her. She would kick his ass later. She had been blowing out her candles, making a wish. Her eyes had flickered open when one partygoer had asked what she'd wished for. Instantly blue eyes had connected with blue eyes. Charlie had swallowed before saying, "Can't tell you because then it might not come true."

Bass had pushed himself out of his chair, the legs scraping on the floor and he'd moved into the living room. Charlie had plastered a smile on her face as though his public rejection hadn't hurt in the slightest. Neither did the sight of him chatting with a woman her age hurt. Charlie was teflon as of now. His message had been received loud and clear. Charlie wasn't going to waste another second of her life waiting for him to change his mind. She knew that he had feelings for her but lacked the courage to act on it. That was going to be his misery from now on.

When some friends had suggested going to a club, Charlie had acted enthused about it. Inside she felt like going home and eating a pint of mint chocolate chip and drowning her sorrows by binge watching something on Netflix. But she couldn't let that show. When someone mentioned Club Blackout, Charlie acted as though she'd always wanted to go there. She had raced over to her apartment a few blocks away.

After she'd changed she'd gone back to Danny's to force him along. Danny hated clubs but she figured it was his punishment for the party. When the elevator opened on Danny's floor, she'd come face to face with Bass. He looked her up and down and Charlie watched as the lust pooled in his azure eyes. She'd picked the most form-fitting pair of jeans, mid-calf black leather heeled boots, a black low-cut belly shirt and her red leather coat. She'd topped it off with a silver hooped belt that dangled low over her hip.

"You can't possibly be going out in that," Bass spoke, his voice low and gravelly. Charlie pointedly ignored the shiver it sent down her spine.

"Yes, I am. I think I look amazing," Charlie said. She did. At least the outside didn't match the inside. If she was going for that she'd be sitting at home in her plaid pajama bottoms and her old university t-shirt.

"That's not...it's very tight," Bass stammered as he stepped into the elevator.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on wearing it for long," Charlie sneered and then sauntered out of the elevator with an exaggerated swing to her hips. The closing of the elevator doors had cut off Bass' growl.

His presumption infuriated her. How dare he criticize her wardrobe like he was her father? He was not her father-no matter how often Bass referenced their age difference as why nothing could happen between them. He may be twenty years older but that didn't make him her father. Charlie didn't care about the age difference but Bass was hung up on it. It was so infuriating. They had shared a rather hot makeout session after one of Miles' parties four years ago and then Bass had given her the cold shoulder. Then proceeded to go through a parade of girlfriends-all at least ten years older than Charlie.

Every time Charlie had run into Bass and one of his girlfriends, the knife had twisted deeper into her heart and gut. She never would have believed that Bass could be that callous towards her. She knew he was doing it to forget the feelings she knew he had for her, but it still hurt. But tonight's rejection in front of everyone had been the last straw for Charlie. Especially when he didn't reject the flirtations of someone much closer to her age than his. She was tired of having her heart thrown back at her. Bass wasn't the only man on earth and maybe she wouldn't find another who made her feel the way Bass did simply by being in her vicinity. But she could find one who wouldn't take her for granted either.

Charlie had known almost from the moment that she had entered Club Blackout that Bass was there. He always sent her skin tingling. She could feel the heat of his stare on her but she resolutely refused to meet his stare. He'd made his choice and she was making hers.

She'd downed three shots and then allowed herself to be dragged out onto the dance floor. Charlie had been dancing with a couple friends when she felt a guy come up behind her. She forced herself to accept the guy's advances and leaned into him as they swayed close together to the relentless beat. She spun around and looked at the guy. He had brown eyes and not her desired blue. His hair was surfer blonde and slightly shaggy. He wasn't much taller than her and she could easily see over his shoulder.

A quick glance showed her Bass. He was sitting at a table all by himself. His piercing gaze never left hers. He was sipping on his usual Johnnie Walker. A fiery redheaded woman came up to his table but he dismissed her without a glance. Charlie ignored the hope it gave her and spun back around to grind her ass up against her dance partner's front. A new song with a low, funky bass came on and they adjusted their tempo. The guys hands had settled onto her hips.

"God, you're fucking hot," the stranger whispered low into her ear. Charlie felt his tongue flick out and lick the spot behind her ear. It sent shivers down her spine-but they were unlike the ones that the mere sound of Bass' voice gave her. She was about to turn around and tell the guy to back the hell off, but then suddenly all Charlie felt was his absence. She turned quickly and saw guy's throat in Bass' grip.

"Hands off her, you son of a bitch," Bass spat.

The guy pushed at Bass but he couldn't free himself. Bass let him go but kept himself planted between the guy and Charlie.

"Listen, the chick was into it so buzz off," he replied.

Clearly the guy thought Bass was some sort of club bouncer. Once, Charlie would have loved Bass' interruption but not anymore. He had made it obvious that he wasn't interested in pursuing something between them. She wasn't going to put up with this stupid territorial bullshit where she wasn't good enough for him but no one else could have her. She wasn't even particularly interested in this douche face but she was even less interested in Bass' stupid mind games. "Go away, Bass. Contrary to what you may think: I'm a grown woman."

Bass turned and gave her a piercing glare, "I am well aware that you are a woman Charlie. I also know you are too good for this piece of trash."

Douche face took offense and he shoved Bass. It was the dumbest move he'd made yet. Bass grabbed the guy's arm, spun him around and yanked on the his arm enough it nearly snapped. He dropped to his knees in response to the pain. "She's mine," Bass growled and then shoved the guy and released his arm at the same time. He fell forward onto his face.

"Jesus, Bass. Have you _lost_ your mind?!" Charlie screeched and pushed around Bass to kneel down next to the guy.

She tried to check to see if he was bleeding but he pushed her off of him and shakily returned to his feet. "Stupid fucking bitch," he had called her as he walked away.

That set Bass off again and Charlie shot up to block Bass from going after the guy again. "Just let him go."

"He called you names, Charlie," Bass snapped. "Nobody gets to treat you that way."

Charlie scoffed. "Oh? What about the way you treat me?"

"What are you talking about?" Bass shot back.

"Forget it. I'm done. I'm outta here," Charlie said and spun on one thin heel and marched out of the club. The quiet hit Charlie first as she stepped through the doors. The sound of the music was muted now. The fresh air swept over her. It was always hot and sweaty in the clubs. The air helped cool the temper that had sparked in her. The goddamn temerity of the man acting as if he knew what was best for her. Charlie didn't need anyone's protection. She could make her own decisions and she could also own whatever the repercussions were.

"Charlie! Charlie just wait a damn minute," Bass called out to her as he stomped through the club doors. Charlie was in no mood to listen to any more from him. She marched down the street intent on finding a cab to take her home. Bass' hand closed around her arm and he pulled her to a stop. He stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Leave me the hell alone, Bass. I'm so absolutely done with you," Charlie said. She looked him dead in the eyes so he would know that she wasn't messing around. Not anymore. She pretended not to notice his wince or the flash of pain on his face.

He gulped audibly and jerked his head in an awkward nod. "At least let me take you home, Charlie. It's better than waiting around for a cab."

"Fine," Charlie said ungratefully.

The ride home was laced with deafening silence and choking heartbreak. Charlie understood her own heartbreak. She had, after all, finally decided to give up on Bass because he only kept hurting her in the end. But Charlie also sensed misery pumping off Bass and she didn't understand why. She had finally listened to his signals and given up. It was clear he didn't want her and she needed to move on, find someone who would. Granted, douche face at the club was probably not the best candidate.

Bass insisted on escorting Charlie into her apartment even though she was clearly not inebriated and could manage just fine on her own. She turned the key on her lock and swung the door open. She didn't invite Bass in and never met his gaze either. She pushed in through the door and brushed it shut behind her. It didn't slam satisfactorily in Bass' face as she had hoped. Bass had caught the door and then quietly shut it behind him as he let himself into her apartment.

"Go home, Bass," Charlie told him wearily. She just wanted to shower and get into bed. What a spectacular birthday this turned out to be, Charlie thought sardonically. She vowed to swear off birthdays.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was all about, Charlie," Bass demanded. His voice was angry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie shot back.

"That club. That guy. Those clothes," Bass spat.

"It was about me doing whatever I want. I'm a big girl, Bass. What I do and _who_ I do is none of your fucking concern," Charlie snarled.

"The hell it isn't," Bass disagreed.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Charlie cried. Her nerves had frayed like old rope. "You don't want me. Fine. But you don't get to dictate who does and who I want in return."

Bass stepped dangerously close to her. He used his height to tower over her menacingly. "Did you want that asshole, Charlie? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Charlie swallowed. She knew that he posed no physical threat to her. Bass may abuse her emotions but he would never strike her. Not to mention he and Miles had been teaching her self-defense for years. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know," Charlie stammered. Bass' blue eyes narrowed. Charlie broke. "No. I didn't want him."

"Good. Because you are mine," Bass reminded her of his earlier words.

Charlie scoffed. "I'm not something that you can collect and put on a shelf, gathering dust. You don't get to claim me but then forget about me. That's all you do and I'm sick of it. So just leave. I'm through with your games."

"Games? You think I've been playing you?" Bass was incredulous.

"I _know_ you were. No more."

"You are certifiable. I haven't been playing games," Bass denied. "I've been giving you time."

"Time? Time for what?" Charlie asked.

"To be sure. I didn't want you to change your mind later on. I couldn't bear that, Charlotte. I wanted you to be sure before I claimed you-because there is no going back after that. You'll be mine forever," Bass told her.

Part of her loved his words but another was set afire with rage. "You unmitigated asshole! It's not up to you. _You don't get to decide when I'm ready to make a decision_ ," Charlie said forcefully. "You are the biggest idiot ever. I've wanted you for four years…"

"You were nineteen and too young…" Bass' words cut off when Charlie shoved him.

"Oh I hate you!" Charlie announced. "It's my life. I was legal and consenting. I _know_ my own heart. I don't need anyone to make decisions for me. I don't care if you are twenty years or twenty minutes older! Only I get to choose what is best for me."

"Yes. But people often think they know what they want in their life at that age and then ultimately they change their minds," Bass said.

"That is really rich coming from a lifelong commitment phobe like you," Charlie said. "The longest relationship in your life-besides your friendship with Miles-is your love of scotch. So how dare you lecture me about people changing their mind about commitment when you have systematically avoided making any in your life."

"You're right," Bass agreed. "But it's _because_ I know how indecisive people can be that I wanted to give you the time to be sure. Because I've always been sure about you, Charlie."

"That's why you've had a rotation of women the last few years," Charlie shot back.

"They meant nothing, Charlie. I was only trying to keep my distance from you," Bass disputed. "I didn't want them for anything more than to keep me from wanting you. It didn't work. Nothing works. I was so unprepared for you, Charlie. How in the world could I expect that the only time I'd ever feel this way about a woman that it would be you?"

"If that's true: Why did you wait so long and what changed tonight?"

"The very idea of another man's hands on you-I see red. I was trying to give you time but I can't anymore. It's too big of a risk: the idea that you'll end up with someone other than me."

"If you think I've lived like a nun the last four years as you had your _distractions_ , you have a sad call from reality coming," Charlie said.

"That's over now," Bass growled.

"Then tell me why you walked away from me at my party earlier?" Charlie demanded. She closed the distance between them and forced Bass to stare her directly in the eyes.

"Because I wanted to take you at that moment and I didn't think that was the best idea in front of your family," Bass admitted. "Then you were talking with your friends about going out and getting drunk and lucky and I saw you wearing _that_ ," Bass waved a hand at her. "And it was like someone was driving steel spikes in my head thinking about what you were going to do tonight. I nearly killed that man at the club."

"You keep talking about claiming me. Put up or shut-up, Bass," Charlie challenged. "Fuck me or get the fuck out."

Charlie barely saw Bass' hands come up. One rested low on her back-a few fingers rested over the swell of her ass. The other cradled her neck and pulled her in and his mouth crushed hers. The kiss lacked all sentimentality. It was power and hunger. Teeth and tongue and bruised lips.

Bass pushed her leather jacket off her and threw it down on the floor. His fingers dug their imprints into her flesh as they dragged across her body. They snuck beneath the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. Bass' hands roughly squeezed her breasts and both groaned soundly at the sensation.

"Now, Bass. Now," Charlie preened.

Together their hands rid them of their clothes-they were tossed about Charlie's small apartment. Her black lace bra was now dangling off a lamp and her matching panties landed somewhere behind them in the vicinity of the kitchen sink. They didn't make it to her bedroom or even the sofa. He picked her up and sat her on the back of the sofa and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist while he slipped easily inside her with one, strong thrust.

" _Fuck_ ," Bass moaned as her wet heat sheathed his cock.

"Move," Charlie told him and he obliged. His hands reached down and held her ass for leverage and he set a steady rhythm with his hips. "Give me more," Charlie begged.

Bass pulled out of her and took her off the sofa and then spun her around. He bent her over the furniture before thrusting back into her swift and strong. The angle was different and he kept hitting deeper inside of her-brushing up against the barrier of her cervix. Each stroke stimulated her g-spot and her wetness was such that it was dripping out onto her thighs.

Bass kept a bruising grip on her hips that she loved. She braced her hands on the couch to keep herself upright. The orgasm hit her unawares. It just swept her up and overtook her. Her muscles clamped around Bass' length as he continued pumping in and out as she climaxed.

"Fuuuccckkk," Bass groaned. "Baby, you feel fuckin' amazing. I'm gonna come."

"Come for me, Bass." Charlie's voice was breathless.

"I want to come on you Charlie. Can I come on you?" Bass asked, each word punctuated by his thrusts.

"Do it. Do it." Charlie acquiesced.

Bass pulled out of her and took his dick, slippery with her arousal, and stroked it a few times until streams of hot liquid sprayed across her ass. He rubbed it across her smooth skin, muttering as his euphoria tampered off, "Mine. Mine at last."

"Are you mine?" Charlie asked in return.

Bass pulled her around and then kissed her. "I've always been yours."

"Then I'm yours too," Charlie told him. "Now let's go get dirty in the shower."

- **The End-**


End file.
